


Ясность

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через месяц после Мустафара Дарт Вейдер отправляется на Кессель, где собирается группа джедаев, выживших после приказа 66 (События комикса "Чистка" с определенной точки зрения)<br/>написано для Фандомной битвы 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ясность

Крики допрашиваемых его не трогали.  
Когда-то Анакин кидался помогать всякому, кто оказывался в беде, и не мог смотреть спокойно на чужие страдания. Но это было раньше.  
Теперь же все изменилось.  
Теперь у него были особые отношения с болью. Сказать по правде, он не совсем понимал, с чего они вообще кричат.

Дознаватель вышел из кабинета, сказал:  
— Лорд Вейдер, группа джедаев была захвачена вчера на одном из нижних уровней. Допрос пока ничего не дал.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Конечно, лорд Вейдер. Желаете присутствовать?  
Анакин прошел в кабинет, даже не ответив. Сознание, затуманенное лекарствами и усталостью, как-то упускало из виду такие мелочи.

Тви'лек, пристегнутый к раме, показался ему незнакомым. Впрочем, Анакин и не претендовал никогда на то, чтобы знать в лицо весь Орден Джедаев. 

Почему они так кричат? Вывернутые суставы, содранная с пальцев кожа и отрубленный голохвост уж точно не стоили таких воплей. Хотя у тви'леков, кажется, низкий болевой порог.

 

Анакин отстраненно смотрел на то, как капает с поврежденного голохвоста зеленая кровь. Не трогали его чужие страдания, ему хватало своих.   
Было больно дышать, было больно стоять, и голова кружилась от слабости. Со временем это должно было пройти, вот только времени у него оставалось немного. Он умирал, ожоговая болезнь не оставляла ему никаких шансов.  
Месяц назад ему казалось, что он сможет с этим справиться. Ему казалось, что худшее с ним уже случилось, и если он соберет всю волю в кулак, он сможет вынести и то, что натворил сам, и то, что сделали с ним.  
Но он не мог.  
Его тело — уж сколько там осталось от этого тела — умирало, и этот распад не могли остановить ни врачи, ни целительные медитации. В лучшем случае ему оставалась пара стандартных месяцев, не больше. 

Он не сожалел, он злился. Не на то, что он умрет молодым. Он злился на свою беспомощность. Да что там злился, он был просто в ярости.  
Мустафар словно сломал плотину, за которой Анакин удерживал свою ярость в течение долгих лет. Теперь он не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы хотел.  
Он ненавидел своих учителей за их проклятую ложь, он ненавидел Орден джедаев, он ненавидел политиков, а больше всего он ненавидел самого себя.  
Может, он убивал себя своей ненавистью.  
Но он не умел включать и выключать чувства как по заказу. В этом смысле он никогда не был настоящим джедаем.

Ненависть.  
Он всегда был ею полон до краев. Она прорывалась во взгляде, в обмолвках, во снах. Рабом он считался строптивым и джедаем оказался не лучше.  
Он привык ненавидеть. И в кои-то веки ему позволено было это делать.

 

Дознаватель подключил электроды к телу тви'лека, и тот выгнулся дугой, захлебнулся криком. Оставшийся голохвост задергался, а потом повис безжизненно.   
Анакин вдруг вспомнил этого джедая. Кло Сайкс. У него еще была ученица, тоже тви'лек, немного старше Асоки.  
Он стиснул зубы и пошел прочь из комнаты. Об Асоке он думать не хотел.

 

\---

 

Тви'лечки Джайнеру нравились еще в те времена, когда он видел их только на голографиях. Завораживала сама мысль о том, что они созданы для любви точно так же, как сам он был создан для войны.  
Эту он подцепил в баре на нижних уровнях. Не лучшее место для прогулок, как считали гражданские, но кто ж их слушает, этих гражданских?

У нее были синие глаза и ярко-голубая, иссеченная бирюзовыми шрамами кожа. Шрамы ее не портили — по крайней мере, Джайнер так считал.  
Ее звали Ало. Она привела его к себе домой.  
Засмеялась, когда он предложил ей денег, сказала:  
— Я не такая. Ты просто мне понравился, здоровяк.  
Глядя на то, как сноровисто она освобождается от одежды, другой бы засомневался в истинности ее утверждения, но у Джайнера не было причин ей не верить. Или, точнее, ему было все равно. Условности гражданской жизни его мало трогали.

Левую ее грудь пересекал извилистый шрам, деля сосок надвое. Джайнер не мог отвести от него взгляд. Осторожно, невесомо коснулся губами, и только когда Ало выгнулась, сама подставляя ему грудь, взял сосок в рот. Облизал его, ощупывая языком неровность кожи. От Ало пахло чем-то приятным и странным – духами? Или это она сама по себе так пахла.  
От его увольнительной оставалось меньше суток.

Он вылизывал ее шрамы, спускаясь все ниже. Странным образом она напоминала ему конфеты, которые он впервые попробовал с полгода назад, — яркие, разноцветные, сладкие. Наконец, он поцеловал ее между ног — там, где складки плоти собирались в нечто, похожее на цветок. Джайнер знал, что у человеческих женщин там растут волосы, так же, как у мужчин. Женщин он ни разу не видел без одежды, но в голонете чего только ни узнаешь. Голонет ему нравился.  
У тви'леков волосы не росли нигде. Джайнер поцеловал ярко-синие складки, раздвинул их языком, лизнул чуть солоноватую влажную кожу. Ало только тихо вздыхала на каждое прикосновение его языка.   
Пальцы ее комкали простыню. Синие пальцы, белая простыня – это было красиво.

Ало напряглась, задрожала, странный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли вздох – вырвался у нее. А потом она обмякла, расслабилась, сказала, часто дыша:  
— Иди сюда. Раздевайся. Сейчас тебе тоже будет хорошо.  
Ему уже было хорошо, но он смолчал. Стал торопливо раздеваться, путаясь в застежках непривычной гражданской одежды. Голохвосты Ало – лекку — беспрестанно двигались, но Джайнер не понимал их языка. Оставалось только надеяться, что она довольна.

Он лег сверху и вошел в нее, и пальцы ее снова вцепились в простыню – не в него. Почему-то это казалось неправильным.  
Тело ее вздрагивало, она поддавалась бедрами вперед, навстречу ему. И в какой-то момент он поймал губами кончик ее голохвоста.

После, когда все закончилось, они долго лежали рядом в полудреме. Ало задумчиво чертила пальцем вензеля у него на животе.  
— Ты очень заботливый. Из тебя вышел бы отличный семьянин, — сказала она. – Ты любишь кого-нибудь?  
— Своих братьев, — сказал он, не задумываясь. — И своего генерала.  
Она засмеялась его ответу.  
— Я ведь не это имела в виду. Так, значит, ты военный?  
— Я клон-солдат.  
Его удивляло то, что и после трех лет войны окружающие не опознают в нем клона, стоит ему снять белую броню и облачиться в цивильное. Казалось, будто никто в галактике понятия не имеет, как на самом деле выглядят клоны, — или скорее никому это не интересно.  
Но в вопросе Ало ему почудилось что-то странное, что-то неправильное – сродни тому, что она предпочитала комкать простыню, а не касаться случайного любовника.

— Генерал? — переспросила Ало. — Вашими генералами ведь были джедаи, да? Ты до сих пор верен своему генералу?  
— Я всегда буду ему верен, — сказал Джайнер просто.  
Ало взглянула на него пристально. Казалось, она что-то хочет сказать.  
Но она промолчала.

 

\---

 

Парнишку, прикованного в коридоре, Анакин узнал сразу. Дама Монтальво, бывший падаван Ки-Ади-Мунди. Ярость вспыхнула мгновенно. Анакин шагнул вперед и стиснул его горло дюрастиловыми пальцами .  
— Ты знаешь, где скрывается Кеноби?   
Монтальво с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. Лицо его было разбито в кровь, оба глаза заплыли. Окровавленные распухшие губы шевельнулись, но он не издал ни звука.  
— Где он, Монтальво? Ты видел его после падения Храма? Говори!  
— Даже если б видел… — наконец, сипло выговорил паренек, — я бы не сказал тебе…

Ярость застилала глаза белой пеленой. Если б не механизм, вдувавший воздух в легкие, Анакин мог бы забыть, как дышать. Таких приступов злобы с ним не случалось уже давно – с Мустафара, быть может, или скорее с Татуина, когда он рванулся убивать все живое, не помня себя после смерти матери.  
Пришел в себя он, только услышав ироничный голос Палпатина:  
— Мертвым мальчишка тебе ничего не скажет. Если, конечно, ему было, что сказать.  
Анакин медленно разжал пальцы. Голова Монтальво безжизненно свесилась вниз. Анакин не мог понять: задушил он его, что ли. Или шею сломал?  
Перед глазами все плыло. Были бы живые ноги, уже подогнулись бы от слабости. Но живого в нем осталось не так уж много.  
— Ты слишком одержим джедаями, лорд Вейдер, — сказал Палпати. – Они больше не имеют значения.  
Сквозь стук сердца, отдававшийся в ушах, Анакин слышал его шаги – мягкие, словно у хищной кошки.  
— Они могут представлять угрозу для Империи, — сказал Анакин.  
— Ну что за вздор? Оставшиеся в живых джедаи разбросаны по галактике, им уже не создать группу настолько сильную, чтобы они могли бы угрожать нам. Мейс Винду с магистрами не смогли меня победить, и Йода не смог. Остальных нечего опасаться. Но дело ведь не в этом, так? Тебя не волнует угроза со стороны джедаев, ты хочешь найти своего бывшего учителя? Это естественно, мой друг. Он причинил тебе много боли. Но тебе следует забыть о нем. Не беспокойся о нем или о других джедаях, они больше ничего не значат в этой галактике.  
— Да, учитель, — сказал Анакин почти машинально.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Палпатин говорил что-то еще, но Анакин уже не слушал. Клон-солдат подошел сзади, остановился в нескольких шагах, ожидая, пока его командир освободится. Анакин почти кожей чувствовал, что у клона есть новости.  
Палпатин ушел, и Анакин обернулся.

— Лорд Вейдер, наша разведка докладывает, что джедаи назначали сбор завтра в одной из шахт Кесселя. Оби-Ван Кеноби будет там.

 

\---

 

Капсулу они несли вчетвером. Тело, лежащее в ней, казалось телом ребенка. Лишенное рук и ног, оно выглядело слишком коротким – и хрупким, будто закопченная, перекаленная в огне статуэтка.  
Джайнер старался не приглядываться, но взгляд все равно невольно выхватывал детали: почти обугленные обрубки ног, впаянные в кожу клочья одежды, стиснутые в кулак дюрастиловые пальцы протеза.  
Не выживет – это было очевидно. После такого не выживают.  
На самом деле Джайнер тогда жалел, что генерал не умер. Джайнер много что повидал за три года войны, но это было уже слишком.  
Убить врага – это Джайнер понимал. Пытать врага ради информации – это понимал тоже. Но довести противника до подобного состояния просто так, не преследуя никакой практической цели, — это оказывалось за пределами его понимания. Еще немного, и его бы просто стошнило.  
Хорошо еще, что шлем фильтрует запахи.

Лицо Скайуокера обгорело не так сильно, как все остальное, — не до угольной черноты. Покрасневшее, со вздувшейся волдырями, сморщенной кожей, лицо это казалось удивительно безмятежным. Почему умирающие часто выглядят так, словно у них все, наконец, наладилось, и не о чем больше тревожиться?  
Вилл споткнулся, капсула качнулась. И Скайуокер вдруг открыл глаза.  
Веки, лишенные ресниц, были покрасневшими, воспаленными. Взгляд, казалось, не фокусировался ни на чем.  
Джайнер на миг забыл, как дышать. Полутруп в медицинской капсуле перевел на него взгляд.  
— Генерал, — сказал Джайнер одними губами, зная, что Скайуокер все равно не услышит.  
Но тот как будто услышал — может, в этой своей Силе что-то почувствовал. Кивнул еле заметно и снова закрыл глаза.  
Джайнер тогда вздохнул почти с облегчением. Впервые в жизни его нервировал взгляд Скайуокера.

Кеноби. Все это сделал Кеноби.  
Это не укладывалось в голове.  
По внутреннему каналу связи было слышно как Эппо ругается внутри своего шлема — однообразно, зло и беспомощно. Ничего они не могли сделать, абсолютно ничего.

Джайнер проснулся как от толчка. Сигналил оставленный на столе комлинк.  
Наполовину Джайнер был еще в своем сне. Казалось, стоит только закрыть глаза, и он снова окажется на Мустафаре.

Столько повидал и раненых, и умирающих, а только это врезалось в память до мельчайших деталей. И не забыть, как ни старайся.

Комлинк все не унимался. Джайнер тихо встал с кровати, захватив комлинк, вышел в соседнюю комнату.  
За окном светилась реклама чего-то такого, о чем Джайнер не имел ни малейшего понятия. Пролетали мимо спидеры. Корусант, наверное, никогда не спит.  
— Слушаю, — сказал Джайнер, нажимая кнопку.  
— На базу, живо. Вылет через двадцать стандарт-минут, ждать не будем.  
— Скоро буду.  
Джайнер не ждал объяснений, но Вилл неожиданно до них снизошел.  
— Босс улетел на зачистку один. Там группа джедаев, как минимум пятеро, вероятно больше. Кеноби тоже там. Канцлер... тьфу, то есть Император велел босса подстраховать.  
Джайнер выругался по-хаттски.  
Это командос щеголяли знанием мэндо, а они цепляли хаттские словечки у своего командира.  
С кем поведешься...

Спидер сорвался с места как птица. Джайнеру было наплевать на правила движения, да и не сказать, чтобы он был хорошо с ними знаком. Тонкости гражданской жизни все еще ускользали от его внимания, а сейчас и вовсе было не до них.

Один стандартный месяц прошел с тех пор, как Скайуокер последний раз отправлялся на зачистку один. Вернулся тогда Скайуокер в медицинской капсуле, которая была слишком для него велика.  
Невозможно было не думать об этом.  
Невозможно было не бояться за него.

Занять свое место в группе Джайнер успел. Эппо кивнул ему, Вилл даже не оглянулся, остальные были уже в шлемах.  
Джайнер надел свой и открыл канал связи, спросил:  
"Кеноби там — это точно?"  
"Разведка так говорит", — отозвался Эппо.  
"Надеюсь, что он там, — сказал Зип. — Я очень хочу познакомить его со своим виброклинком. Когда я был прикомандирован к командос, они научили меня паре забавных штучек. Вы не поверите, что как многого можно достичь, имея в запасе один только вибронож".  
"Боссу это не понравится", — сказал Вилл.  
"Только не говори мне, что он ищет Кеноби ради того, чтобы поболтать о погоде или течениях в Силе. Или о чем там еще треплются джедаи".  
"Босс больше не джедай".  
"Ну, Сила-то одна на всех, нет?"  
"Я думаю, он просто хочет разобраться с Кеноби без свидетелей".  
"Он уже разбирался с ним без свидетелей, и что вышло?"  
"А я все никак не могу понять, как это вышло, — сказал Эппо. — Босс ведь сильнее. Он же Избранный, так? У него этих мидихлориан в крови зашкаливает..."  
"Был сильнее, — буркнул Джайнер, — а теперь-то..."  
Теперь Скайуокер был только тенью себя прежнего. Довольно мрачной и нервной тенью к тому же.  
"Ему бы отлежаться, — сказал Эппо. — Рано он на ноги встал, вот что".  
"На Мурхане он справился".  
"На Мурхане его ранили. А он и так не очень... здоров".  
"Он поквитаться хочет с джедаями, понятно же".  
"Мне иногда кажется, — сказал Джайнер, — что он не поквитаться хочет, а умереть поскорее".  
"Ты дебил?"  
"Босс слишком рискует в последнее время. Он безрассудный, но не до такой же степени, чтоб в одиночку на восьмерых джедаев лезть".

На этом разговор как-то стих.  
Джайнер мог поклясться, что все думают об одном и том же.

Скайуокер родился на десять лет раньше них, но по человеческим меркам он был еще очень молод. И биологически клоны теперь тоже были старше него.  
Слишком молодой и все еще слишком эмоциональный для джедая. Впрочем, джедаев теперь не было, и вряд ли кто-то пенял ему из-за его горячности. Сенаторам и адмиралам приходилось от него туго, но кого это волновало.  
Он часто рисковал, и риск этот порой был неоправдан. Но все-таки раньше ему удавалось всегда выходить сухим из воды, а теперь... Теперь все стало иначе. Казалось, что весь запас своей удачливости Скайуокер израсходовал на Мустафаре, когда выжил там, где выжить не мог.  
И любой риск с тех пор оборачивался для Скайуокера только новыми ранениями.

"Может, он просто еще не привык?" — сказал Вилл.  
"К чему?"  
"К протезам. К тому, что все изменилось. Я не знаю. Может, он просто пытается вести себя, как будто он все еще здоров".  
"Может," — сказал Джайнер.

Лучше уж так, чем думать, что твой командир не хочет больше жить.  
Хотя на его месте Джайнер бы, наверное, не захотел.

 

\---

 

Они опоздали, в шахте уже шел бой. До них доносились крики, шум и гудение световых мечей. Эппо махнул рукой, и они побежали с бластерными винтовками наизготовку.

Непонятно было, что происходит. Датчики шлема искали потенциальные цели, обозначая разными цветами мертвых и живых. Мертвых было больше.  
В боковой визор сквозь пыль и летящие камни Джайнер уловил уже ставший знакомым шлем, обрывки черного плаща.  
Проклятье!  
Эппо начал стрелять, даже не отдав команды.

По ту сторону шахты Скайуокер пытался подняться на ноги. Получалось у него не слишком хорошо. В общем-то, хреново совсем получалось.  
Джайнер старался не думать о том, насколько тяжело он может быть ранен.

Джедаев осталось только трое. Они что-то кричали. Один, самый маленький, синий негуманоид с острыми на вид зубами, прыгнул через шахту, занося меч над головой.  
Вот это было плохо. С джедаями в ближнем бою очень трудно тягаться.

Джедай будто завис в воздухе. Джайнер, наконец, увидел, что Скайуокер все-таки встал и вытянул руку по направлению к маленькому джедаю. Силой он его, что ли, удерживал.  
Некогда было думать, Джайнер стрелял — в маленького джедая и в тех, что находились по другую сторону шахты.  
Джедай, зависший в воздухе, швырнул в Скайуокера своим мечом, но не похоже было, чтобы он попал. Скайуокер даже не шелохнулся.

Через минуту все было кончено. Ни одной живой цели Джайнер больше не видел.

Скайуокер стоял к ним спиной и поворачиваться не торопился. Изодранный в клочья плащ открывал обрубок руки, но других ран видно не было.  
Хотя все и так уже выглядело достаточно плохо.  
По обожженному срезу обрубка не было понятно, пришелся удар по протезу или задел живую плоть. Джайнер пытался вспомнить, где у Скайуокера начинается протез правой руки, но на ум ничего не шло, кроме одного: что ж Скайуокеру не везет-то так? Или это обычное дело у джедаев? То есть он не джедай уже...  
Эти их световые мечи — мерзкое оружие, чуть что — сразу конечностей не досчитаешься. 

Эппо и Вилл пошли к Скайуокеру.  
"Нужны медики, — сказал Вилл по закрытому каналу. — Он же на ногах едва стоит".

Скайуокер, наконец, заговорил:  
— Что... вас привело сюда, коммандер?  
Чужой низкий голос, производимый вокодером, резал слух. Ничего от прежнего Скайуокера в их командире не осталось — разве что знаменитое упрямство все так же было в наличии.  
— Приказ Императора, лорд Вейдер. Он хочет вас видеть, — сказал Вилл.  
Со временем ко всему привыкаешь. Даже к тому, что твой командир сменил имя, стал лордом ситхов и вторым человеком в государстве.  
Хотя к тому, что достиг всего это он, превратившись в полуживого инвалида, привыкнуть куда сложнее.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Скайуокер угрюмо.  
Обернулся к ним. Продранный во многих местах комбинезон, кровь, поврежденные сочленения протезов — выглядел он неважно.   
Брошенный меч все-таки достиг своей цели, часть маски была срезана, открывая на всеобщее обозрение стянутую шрамами кожу и глаз в сетке лопнувших сосудов.  
Джайнер подумал, что с Мустафара не видел его лица.  
Взгляд у Скайуокера был усталый. Потухший.  
Совсем не характерный для него.  
— Никаких медиков. Со мной все в порядке.  
Хромая, он пошел мимо них к выходу из шахты.

"Иногда я думаю, что для босса закрытых каналов не существует, — сказал Вилл по внутренней связи. — А он крут, да?"  
"Ты о чем?"  
"Их было восемь, он один. И пятерых он уложил до того, как мы подоспели".  
"Да", — сказал Джайнер, глядя на отрубленный протез. Пальцы протеза сжимали клинок, торчащий из груди одного из джедаев.  
"Да, он крут".  
"На Мурхане он дрался хуже, а там против него всего-то и было, что одна баба, — сказал Зип. — Может, он поправляется, наконец? Месяц уже прошел, должно же ему стать хоть немного лучше".  
"Может быть", — сказал Джайнер.  
Но не верилось. Безнадежный взгляд Скайуокера не шел из головы. Казалось, будто командир и впрямь себя уже похоронил. И от этого Джайнеру было совсем не по себе. Ведь он не сдавался, Скайуокер никогда не сдавался, даже если все было против него. Ведь он не сдался даже на Мустафаре, выполз, выжил. Неужели у него сейчас опустятся руки?   
Наверное, у любого упорства есть свои пределы. И быть может, Скайуокер как раз заглянул за этот предел?

Джайнеру вдруг стало интересно, где находится его собственная грань, перейдя которую, он перестанет бороться за жизнь. Если она есть у командира, то, наверное, есть и у него.

 

\---

 

Анакин заперся в каюте, подальше от чужих взглядов, и с трудом опустился в позу для медитации. Его мутило.  
Не мог он больше выдерживать подобный темп боя. Впрочем, это и так было ясно, он и ходил-то иногда с трудом.

Странно было думать о том, что в то время, когда он только встал на ноги после Мустафара, чувствовал он себя куда лучше. Ну, насколько оно вообще могло быть лучше.  
На душе было удивительно пусто. Ни злости, ни сожалений, ни единой мысли.  
Оказывается, для того, чтобы полноценно медитировать, ни на что не отвлекаясь, нужно было довести себя до полного изнеможения.  
Смешное открытие. А главное — очень вовремя. На краю могилы медитация именно то, что нужно, как же без нее.

Он издевался сам над собой, но все-таки большую часть полета провел, пытаясь медитировать. Получалось, в общем, куда лучше, чем обычно.  
Пока его не отвлекли.

Система связи в его разбитом шлеме все еще функционировала. Сигнал вызова мигал на виртуальном экране, вызывая глухое раздражение.  
"Да?" — наконец, сказал он.  
"Мы вышли из гиперпространства, босс. Скоро посадка".  
Это он почувствовал и сам, Сила сказала ему все, что нужно. Но срывать раздражение на солдатах казалось ему неправильным. Даже нет, не так. Правильность и неправильность его действий мало его занимали последнее время. Недавно он едва не прикончил одного из сенаторов и сожалел разве что о том, что не довел дело до конца.  
Но солдаты — это другое. Их он бы не тронул никогда. Странная мысль для того, кто фактически убил свою беременную жену, но она...  
С ней все было иначе.

Босс. Забавно. Он знал, что клоны зовут его так за глаза, но напрямую они всегда обращались к нему, соблюдая протокол. Хотя он никогда этого, в общем-то, не требовал. Плевать ему было на звания, и свои, и чужие, его больше волновало, кто чего стоит на самом деле.  
Будь все иначе, он и не пытался бы прыгнуть выше головы, сидел бы рабом на Татуине, смиренным джедаем в Ордене.  
Что ж, вот все и подошло к вполне логичному завершению. Допрыгался.

Огонек все еще мигал. Эппо ждал его ответа.  
"Хорошо", — сказал Анакин.  
"Как вы, босс? Вызвать бригаду медиков?"  
"Нет. Сообщите во дворец, что я скоро буду".  
"Сделаем, босс".

В этом разговоре не было смысла. Казалось, парни просто хотели убедиться, что он не сдох, пока медитировал, закрывшись от всех.  
Он чувствовал их беспокойство — сильнее, чем обычно, но, в общем-то, довольно привычное. Они всегда за него беспокоились. И он за них — тоже, но это казалось ему само собой разумеющимся.  
Его люди, его ответственность.

За любым из них он пошел бы даже в пекло. Этого не одобряли джедаи, этого не понимал Палпатин, да и сам Анакин не был уверен, что в этом его устремлении есть что-то правильное. Это было просто на уровне инстинктов. Джедаи долго выбивали из него привычку потакать своим инстинктам, но не сказать, чтобы очень в этом преуспели.  
Защищать своих — это было словно дышать. Даже когда не можешь, все равно пытаешься.

Он чувствовал, как в соседнем отсеке солдаты говорят о нем.  
Неожиданно Анакин осознал нечто, что до сих пор ускользало от него. Если бы он дал себя убить, он подарил бы своим солдатам изрядное чувство вины. У них не было никого, кроме друг друга и своего командира.  
И ведь он знал, что это такое — пытаться кого-то спасти и опоздать, знал, насколько это разъедает душу.  
Когда он умрет, Палпатин будет сожалеть, но не горевать. Палпатин слишком долго был ситхом: в годы Республики ситхи, вынужденные постоянно скрывать свою истинную природу, терять соратников и мириться с потерями, каким-то немыслимым образом становились похожими на джедаев. Они если и позволяли себе привязанности, то не глубокие — чтобы не так больно было терять.  
Единственные, кто действительно будут горевать о нем, это его солдаты.

Меньше всего он хотел дожить до того, когда будет слишком слаб, чтобы подняться с кровати. Меньше всего он хотел умирать в больнице.  
Но если он погибет в бою, это будет означать, что 501-й не сумел защитить своего командира.

Анакин прислонился шлемом к стене и закрыл глаза. Хотел бы он уметь не привязываться, уметь не переживать. Джедаи правы, так гораздо проще.  
Так всем было бы гораздо проще. Холодная галактика, полная существ, которые не умеют любить, но зато и не испытывают душевной боли.

Он почувствовал, как шаттл вошел в атмосферу. Пора было брать себя в руки. Скоро ему придется доказать, что он еще в состоянии стоять на ногах. Не хватало еще, чтобы его выносили отсюда на носилках или в медицинской капсуле.

Наконец он по-настоящему осознал, насколько эгоистичной и мальчишеской была его выходка.  
Солдаты за его спиной были словно приговором его совести, и без того много чем отягощенной.  
Но и без них он не знал бы, как дальше жить.

 

\---

 

Джайнер не знал, стоило ли приходить сюда. У Ало, наверняка, хватает своих дел.  
Забавно. Он с Камино не чувствовал себя настолько неуверенным. Даже ладони вспотели.  
Интересно, есть ли хоть какая-то надежда на то, что однажды она захочет выйти замуж за клона? Раньше такой, как он, мог жениться, только дезертировав из армии, но теперь-то все изменилось. Теперь решения по поводу армии клонов принимал Скайуокер, а он разрешит, Джайнер был уверен.  
В этом смысле Скайуокер никогда не был настоящим джедаем, ему и в голову не пришло бы запрещать любить или заводить семью.

Ало оказалась дома. Она впустила Джайнера и отошла к столу, скрестила руки на груди. Сегодня она была одета куда скромнее, чем в прошлый раз. Лекку ее снова беспокойно подрагивали.  
Бирюзовые шрамы, исчертившие синюю кожу, напоминали Джайнеру прожилки в лепестках цветов. Она была такая красивая.  
Раньше Джайнер и не подозревал, что можно так легко потерять голову, все казалось, что этому должна предшествовать целая история долгих отношений или что там еще бывает у обычных людей?  
Может, он так торопится, потому что жизнь ему предстоит короткая?

— Я арестована? – сказала Ало, глядя куда-то мимо него.  
— О чем ты? – Джайнер растерялся. Повозившись, снял шлем. – Это я, Джайнер, помнишь меня?  
Она на миг опустила глаза.  
— Синие метки на броне? — сказала она. — Выходит, ты из 501-го?  
— Совершенно верно... мэм, — ответил Джайнер.  
Он вдруг все понял.  
Будто сами собой всплыли в памяти ориентировки, портреты разыскиваемых джедаев и падаванов. Как он не узнал ее раньше? Она ведь такая заметная.  
Было очевидно, что он не успеет выстрелить. Не на таком расстоянии. Никто не может сравниться в скорости с джедаем.  
— Скольких джедаев ты убил, клон? – спросила она, будто распаляя себя.  
— А скольких моих братьев убили вы, мэм?  
Выстрелить он действительно бы не успел. Впрочем, он и не пытался. Не поднялась рука.


End file.
